Zim, Destroyer of earth part 1
by dbzfangirl101
Summary: When zim over hears his leaders talking about him behind his back, this makes him angry. but when gir damages his pak this makes him more evil,stronger,smarter,and faster. so zim takes over earth but he still wants revenge for what the tallest said to him
1. Chapter 1

okay guys soo this is part one of my story... i hope you enjoy it... this is one of my first fanfictions so maybe give some feedback on how i did. :)

After thousands of attemps to destroy the human race zim had a plan, but first he was going to tell his leaders, The Tallests, about it... he was trying to impress them. zim went down to his seceret base call his tallests.

He pressed a button and he could see the tallests but they had no idea Zim was there... their backs were turned away from the screen and Red and Purple were talking. Zim was about to say somthing to let the Tallests know that he was there but he stoped when he heard his name, Red and Purple were talking about him. Zim wanted to know what they were saying so he kept quiet.

Red: He actually thinks he can take over that filthy planet!

Purple: Yeah, his plans are so stupid! It's amazing he hasnt figured that out yet!

Red: I wonder why we didnt send him farther away... and to a deadlier planet... maybe if we are lucky he will blow himself up.

Purple: Yeah so he would leave us alone...

One of the Tallests servant people saw zim in the background listening to what they were saying...

Servant: My Tallests...

Purple: Not now were talking!

Servant: But sir you dont under stand, zi-

Purple: Didnt you har what i said? Tell us later!

The Servant didnt want to get fired so he stayed silent.

With every sentance the tallests said about Zim, Zim's antenna's went down further.

the Tallests conversation about zim went on for another five minutes, when the servant spoke again.

Servant: My Tallest, This is important!"

Red: What! What is it that is so important?

The servant pointed to the big screen behind the two leaders. They turned around to see zim looking at them with a sad look on his face.

Red: Uhh... hi zim... how much of that conversation did you hear?

Zim: Oh, ive heard plenty...

Then the tallest saw the screen go black.

Zim came back up to the house and sat on the couch. He was thinking about what the tallests said about him when the doorbell rang. He heard a high pitched scream coming from gir who had ran into the room running in circles. he started running toward zim then jumped into the air and was flying toward zim.

Zim: AHH NOOO GIR STOP!

zim tried to get out of the way but gir jumped onto zims back hitting his Pak. Gir jumped off of zim's back and ran to answer the door, it was Dib.

Gir: awwww your not the taco man... :(

What zim didnt know was when gir landed on his pak... it cracked.

Zim felt a shock through out his body... then his eye's went black.

it lasted for about 10 seconds then his eyes went back to normal color. Zim saw dib at the door. He slammed the door in dib's face...

Zim: com on Gir! we have things to do!

What the schock did was trigger somthing making zim more... Smarter, Evil, Faster, and stronger.

Zim: Ha! the tallests think i cant take over this filthy planet! I'll show them! said zim to himself. He went down to his base where he came up with a new much better plan.

First thing he had to do was fiz gir to the way he should have been. Zim Had done his best but gir still was still the way he was ... except... when he was told to do somthing he did it the way zim wanted it done... he was more serious.

Next what zim needed to do was Clone gir. He spent all night creating his cloning machine. When finished he cloned gir... he made about 55. They all were to come in handy later on.

His next step was to create millions of brain controlling chips... he spent all day and a few hours into the night creating these. His plan was coming together perfectly.

The next morning when zim didn't come to school, Dib was worried... he knew zim was up to something but he didn't know what... but he was going to find out. At recess he snuck out to zim's base. The door was unlocked, so Dib went inside. It was very dark No lights except for the ones coming through the window.

Dib: Zim? Hello?

Just then he saw two redish eyes in a dark corner of the house.

Zim: Perfect Timing Dib-stink! GIR! Lock him up in one of my strongest cages!

Dib saw gir walk into the room... his eyes were red. He attacked Dib and threw him into a cage.

Dib: What are you doing zim?

Zim: OH you will find out soon Dib.

Dib waited in his cage for hours, and soon it was 12:00 exaclty when zim came into the room. He Snapped his fingers and two sir units came into the room one threw two disks at the ground they hovered above the ground. zim stepped onto one then the two sir units lifted dib's cage onto the other. Zim had a controll which made them go higher above the ground then the roof opened up and the two flew over the city.

Zim: See all those little grey dots? they are my Sir units they will put micro chips onto everyones head which will then give me the power to controll everyone!

Dib: You will never get away with this zim!

Zim: I already have.

then zim pressed a button and the sir units started their mission. Dib watched in horror as the sir units attack peoples houses. Zim laughed his evil laugh while they flew over the city the stopped above a house, it was Dibs house. zim talked into a small radio like thing

Zim: GIR!

Zim watched as gir flew over to them.

Zim: Gir! i want you to go get Dib's younger sister,Gaz. gir obeyed zim and soon came back with gaz and threw her into the cage with dib.

Gaz: Zim! if you dont let me out I'll-

Zim: Shut Up gaz!

gaz stopped her threat and starred wide eyed at zim. no one had ever told her to shut up before. she was used to everyone being scared of her and doing what she wanted them to do. this Suprised her into being quiet.

Soon a sir unit flew up to zim. and said...

Sir: Zim we have finished our mission!

then the sir left. Zim smiled and pressed a button and soon the entire city was under his command.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter two! :D

Hours past as dib sat in his cage with gaz. He was trying to pick the lock with a paper clip, but eventually gave up when he broke the clip.

Dib: I cant just let im win! I need to find a way out of this cage!

He looked around and saw gir in the room, he was guarding them.

Dib: Hey Gir!

Gir looked at dib then walked over to them.

Dib: Could you unlock the cage for us?

Gir: No... wait... yes! gir reached for the lock with the key then stoped his eyes went red.

Gir: Master told me not to. then gir went back to his corner.

Dib sighed and went back to sitting in the corner when he noticed gir had dropped the key as he was leaving. dib climbed over to the edge of the cage and reached for the key. It was inches away from his hand but he could not reach it. He looked around for somthing to reach it with when he saw Gaz. She was wearing a necklace with a scull on it.

Dib: Hey gaz, i need your necklace.

Gaz: it's mine, you cant have it.

Dib: But it's our only way of escaping!

Gaz growled at him then gave him the necklace. Dib reached again with the necklace and he had wrapped the necklace around the key.. somehow. Then slowly pulled it back in being careful not to drop the key.

Dib: Yes!

He Had said yes to loudly though and gir had turned around and saw dib unlocking the cage. Gir was running towards dib and grabbed the key from him. Then gir went back to the corner.

but dib had already unlocked the cage but gir didn't notice.

In the time that dib was locked up zim had ordered his zombie like army to put the micro chips on everyone on everyone the earth.

With having the whole earth in his controll, he had ordered them to blow up every town. Soon the Entire planet was in ruins, Houses were on fire, roads blocked with remains of houses that were blown up, and the Sky was black with smoke.

After thinking about it, the Tallests were felling bad so they had called zim to aplogize, They appeard on a portable screen that was with zim at the time... They Gasped when they saw the city... They then saw zim standing infont of a fire glaring at them. The Tallests quickly ended their call.

Red: H-He's actually done it... he took over... earth.

Purple: I just cant beleive it... Zim took over earth... That sentance sounds...weird

Zim then ordered some of his human slaves to make a Giant bomb... they did as he said.

zim set it to go off in an hour, that should give him enough time to leave. He packed up his stuff and loaded it into a larger ship than what he had... his slaves had built it for him.

Zim: Gir! Hurry up! the bomb will go off in 20 minutes!

Gir ran over to zim and boarded the ship. zim made sure he had everything he needed then he boarded the ship. then they took off into space.

Zim: Now that we are done with this Filthy planet, I have some revenge for my leaders... then zim smiled evily. Everything was going as planned... until zim heard a familiar voice in the corner of the room.

Dib: You'll pay for what you have done zim!

Zim: DIB! How did you get onto my ship!

Dib: i broke out of your trap...

Zim looked at gir... then gir pressed a button and four sir unites appeared in the room and started to run toward dib. dib Ran and grabbed some sort of gun thing from wrack on the wall. then dib destroyed one of them but he didnt see where the other three went.. but soon he was attacked and thrown into yet another cage.

when the sir units left gaz walked over from were she was hiding and got the key that was hanging on the wall she then walked over to dibs cage and unlocked it.

Dib: Thanks gaz..

Gaz: She growled at him again and glared at him.

This time dib kept hidden.

By this time zim was already approaching the Massive. He had clocked his ship so the Tallests would not detect him. he got his lazer gun like wepon ready and soon he got close enough to a secret entrance which he had the key for and unlocked it and snuck in with gir. He quietly walked down the hallway and avoided the servants as they left the main controll room... they were on break.

Zim: perfect timing said zim to himself.

He snuck in to the main room and pointed the gun at Red and Purple.

Red turned around when he heard the door shut.

Red: Zim? what are you doing? but then his eyes widend he saw the gun.

Purple: Is he going to shoot us?

Red: i regret what i said now... He whispered to purple.

Zim stepped closer to then and put his finget on the trigger.

Zim: You said a couldn't take over earth but i did. You thought i would never win... but i did. There is alot of things your wrong about...

he was about to pull the trigger when dib rushed into the room

Dib had a gun too... he had stolen it from zim. He was pointing it toward zim.

Dib: You may of destroyed my planet... i will stop you from destroying another.

Zim turned around to see dib.

Zim: DIB!

But it was too late dib had pulled the trigger and the blast had fired toward zim. soon they saw zim hit the ground, his pak had shaddered when he hit the ground.

gir starred wide eyed at zim.

Gir: Master! gir ran over to zim.

Gir: Dont leave, master... please dont leave. said gir sadly.

OKAY this is chapter 2... IT IS NOT OVER! I wonder what will happen...


	3. Chapter 3

The tallests stared at Dib, dib was silent then he said...

Dib: I did it... I Finally Did It!

Then he started doing a little victory dance. The Dance went on for 2 minutes until dib got tired. out of breath, he looked at the tallests, they were silent... and they were giving a weird look. Gir was very sad, then he looked up at dib. Gir's eyes turned red as he got up. He started to walk toward dib. Gir didnt say anything but he walked up to dib and touched his arm. A small shock came from his hand, and dib blacked out.

With all the noise everyone rushed into the room... they saw dib and locked him up, the second thing they noticed was zim. He had burn marks on his body... then they saw the shattered pak.

Random worker irken: What Happened?

Red: Zim... tried to... kill us.

Purple: Yeah! he had one of those blasty thingys!

Red: But the way he acted was strange...There was somthing wrong. I sorta feel bad because maybe it was our faults that this happened...

So far 5 minutes had past since Dib had showed up. Just Then one of the people who was kneeling down getting a better look at zim said...

Worker: He isnt dead! He is still breathing! We could try to save him but we dont have much time...

The worker looked at the tallests for approval... They were silent for a few seconds then red said...

Red: See what you can do for him...

purple looked at red with a sorta shocked/mad look on his face. when red and purple were alone again...

Purple: Were you serious? You want zim alive again? Red, He tried to KILL us!

Red: Zim didnt try to kill us... there was somthing wrong... even if zim was angry he wouldn't have done what he tried to do!

Purple: But still red, You dont know that he wont try and do it again... How can we trust him?

Red: I dont know.

Some irkens were rushing trying to save zim but time running out, in three minutes zim could die. they were still trying to find a pak that was almost identical to zim's old won.

Worker: What is them so long! We dont have all day!

just then the worker came running through the doors.

Other Worker: We Found one one!

They got to work and they pak was working fine, but that still didn't mean zim was going to be okay... the burns on his skin were pretty bad. they would just have to wait and see what would happen.

Gir Was waiting impatiently outside the room, and occasionally he would look into the window to see if they were done. But still after all that waiting he had to keep waiting because no one was to go into the room yet.

Dib awoke in a strong electrified cage and he awoke in time to see two irkens dragging his sister into the room... one of them had a black eye from Gaz ... the two threw her into the cage and locked the cage again.

Dib: How did they find you?

gaz didn't reply.

Dib: I finally killed zim!

Gaz: No you didn't...

Dib: What are you talking about? I shot zim with the blasty thingy! the thing on his back shattered!

Gaz: yeah... But they got him a new one...I watched them... then they saw me and now im here... stuck in a cage... with you.

Then she glared at dib.

Dib: I Was So Close! Are you sure it zim?

gaz didn't reply.

Hours past... but zim hadn't woken up yet, and every second gir was getting more worried and so was Tallest Red. Purple wasnt worried about zim not waking waking up... he was more worried about what zim would do when he did wake up.

Soon when the doctor/worker irken people were about to give up on zim, they heard a small groan come from him. Soon his eyes started to open. He looked around with a confused look on his face.

Zim: Were Have You Taken Me? What is this place?

Worker: You are on the massive... you have multible burn wounds and your old pak had shattered.

Zim: Huh? When did all that happen?

Worker: when you came to kill the Tallests.

Zim: i-i Came to kill the tallests 0.o ? Did i?

Worker: no, some big headed child stoped you with one of our weapons.

Zim: Dib! How did he get here?

Worker: he said something about his planet being destroyed.

Zim: Who destroyed it?

Worker: You did.

Zim: Why Dont I Remember This?

Worker: your old pak was Destroyed you probly wont be remembering alot of stuff.

Zim: Oh.

Soon the door flew open... it was gir.

Gir: Master! :D

Gir ran over to zim but stopped whe he saw the Bandages on zims right arm and the Right side of of his head.

Gir looked at the worker.

Worker: you can hug him, but dont touch his arm.

Gir continued to run toward zim but he was careful.

Worker: Oh! and you will have to stay here over night and you will have to not use your right arm.

Dib was getting bored...and there was no chance of him trying to escape... everytime he tried he was electricuted. soon he heard a worker say...

worker: Go tell the tallests zim is awake.

dib: Oh, Great. he is awake. said dib sarcastically

Just then dib realized... he and his sister were the last two humans left. he was confused of why he hadn't realized this before. he started to think... was he going to live the rest of his life in this cage? would they let him out? would he have to live on this planet? how was this going to work? he was thinking about this for ten minutes. When he saw the two tallests heading towards zim. They glanced at dib but they kept going. Dib looked at the guard then said

Dib: Hey! Are we going to stuck in this cage forever?

Guard: They are holding a trial to decide if they will let you go free or to keep you locked up tomorrow.

Dib: Do we atleast get food?

Guard: yes, you will receive it in an hour.

As purple talked to zim to see if he remembered anything, red Talked to a Worker/docter

Red: Do you still have the reamaining peices of his pak?

Worker: yes...

Red: i would like you to scan them and try to find out if anything had happened to it before it broke.

Worker: I will see what i can do.

Soon dib and gaz reveived their food. It was sort of different than what they usually eat. It was a sandwich... but there was some sort of purple meat in it. Dib cautiously took a bite.

Dib: Hey, this is acctually pretty good!

and he continued to eat. he looked up at gaz, she was already half done with the sandwich.

Meanwhile...

Worker: I think i found somthing!

Red and purple gathered around to read that an impact had cracked the pak... an it had left a personallity change...

:D part three is done! i would of had it up yesterday but i had volleyball tryouts.


End file.
